User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 59
Request Message here. Princenaviboy (talk) 10:26, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey dude, Can I request you? Can you protect my user page to prevent others to edit my user page? I would love to protect my user page like others does. Thank you! Regards, Princenaviboy RE: Colourizer Hey, thanks so much for the script. 2 questions.. *Does it overwrite the .css colour links script? *Is there a way of making it bold. If the answer to the above question is no, maybe by removing the colour from the colour links bit and making it just bold? [[User:C H U N K Y|'Chunky!']] 18:47, October 27, 2014 (UTC) April Fools 2008 green puffle player card hey pp was there a player card for the green puffle during that time when you were transformed or not if there was could you show me a picture?. Peter879 (talk) 09:44, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Non-sprite Items hey pp you know those items that can only be found in game like these club penguin times newspaper map igloo blue prints well are there anymore and has the map one come out yet? thanks. Peter879 (talk) 21:40, October 30, 2014 (UTC) The second best story told in penguin kind Once there was once this ugly penguin named Penguin-Pal he was so ugly everyone died Ssss...BOOM (talk) 21:57, October 30, 2014 (UTC)Minecraft Creeper JWPengie He has not edited since October 9, 2014. He has OBVIOUSLY not came on chat for over a week breaking the Demotion Policy rule. Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 00:46, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :He needs to come on chat, yes. But he doesn't need to edit. Because look at Shark. TheNintendoKing (talk) 08:03, October 31, 2014 (UTC)TheNintendoKing fairy backgrouunds hey pp are the fairy backgrounds proper backgrounds? http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Fairy_Backgrounds thanks!. Peter879 (talk) 11:02, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hello, due to you being mentioned on Penstubal's CP Fandom Wiki post I have come to you. From what I understand Penstubal must have agreed something with you that meant that the CP Fandom was advertised on here. However, it is far down the front page and I don't think many people have actually seen the partnered wiki thing so not many people view the CP Fandom. If you could sort something out to make it so the partnered wikis would be easy to see, like a link near the top saying "Have a look at partnered wikis here", I would be grateful. If not, that's fine. CPToddle1grey (talk) 16:20, October 31, 2014 (UTC) RE:Hello Yes, I know. That's why I suggested putting a link at the top to a list of all of the wikis. :p-p said no TheNintendoKing (talk) 18:11, October 31, 2014 (UTC)TheNintendoKing Problems With Concession Hey P-P, Recently on chat, Concession has been calling me 'argumentative', 'annoying', and accused me being a 12 year old. Someone named Ferb99cp or something swore (you should block him if you hear from the mods) and said something inappropriate, I asked what it meant and Concession linked a photo saying 'I'm twelve and I don't know what this means' and said it was for me. Watatsuki happened to agree with him and didn't let me explain (okay I admit I sometimes called Watat 'Anna' as a joke, but I'll stop now). Concession told me I spam to much (I sometimes have some humor and do jokes, and Concession thinks it's 'immature'). A few others like Ph1n (who thinks I'm one the people who are 'ruining' the wiki) and Nodog were going against me. Anyways, I'd like you to talk to Concession about this and warn him, if he has any objection, just tell me about it and it'll be solved. Also, here's some screenshots: i liek cheez 02:40, November 1, 2014 (UTC) gariwalds colour hello i was woundering what colour gariwald is because is says dark acua but i dont think it is it seems more green also could you give me a link to the "colour" game files? thanks. Peter879 (talk) 10:51, November 1, 2014 (UTC) reply hey pp your message didnt work so colud you please send it again. ps i got one more question : theres an colour id that is "0" what is that? Peter879 (talk) 11:32, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :That's Blue. I can't say for sure, but perhaps it's there if some bug removes the player's color or prevent bugs that involve Old Blue, though it's just a guess. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:49, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Message I have been told by someone named TheNintendoKing to "go to bed child". I found this offensive, however I wouldn't have minded if he hadn't gone on to tell me repeatedly "go to bed child". I'd appreciate it if someone could tell him to please stop it. PS: I accidently put something like this on his talk page, but I've undone it, as that was a accident. CPToddle1grey (talk) 15:29, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Someone Mabellpines has being cussing in chat, and has also called someone a f**. There is no mod online, so can you help? Yellow, k 08:36, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Mabellpines Hello Penguin-Pal, do you know the user Mabellpines? Well, just now on chat, Furry came up to me and claimed she was posting inapp talk. She was also blanking constantly when I came onto the chat. And I even saw her share her password. She then continued to post irritating messages about being a pookie and then starting asking 'Who is your boyfriend?'. Then she starting claiming she has been on this wiki since 2008. Though we do not have any proof (Furry checked the logs, but they were not updated, though the bot is currently on so you can update them to check), there are multiple eye-witnesses to prove what we saw. I hope you can put a stop to this. TheNintendoKing (talk) 08:48, November 2, 2014 (UTC)TheNintendoKing Edit: Mabel then posted a link to 'leakspin'. I have no idea what it is, but I believe it's rude. Edit 2: Also, lot's of random users have been 'asked' to come onto this chat, I believe were being invaded. Edit 3: Now these invaders are also spamming and using caps. Edit 4: One of the invaders, CovertGeneralRotom, is trying to 'slap' me. Yep. Looks like we are being invaded. Yellow, k 09:04, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Please help. dark aqua hey pp why did you delete the dark aqua page? could you plz restore it? thanks. Peter879 (talk) 09:28, November 2, 2014 (UTC) RE RE:dark aqua BUT then why does unknown blue have a page?. Peter879 (talk) 09:43, November 2, 2014 (UTC) User talk protect? Hi, Do you think you can protect my talk page? I don't want to be bothered anymore being contacted here, I would rather be contacted on Twitter and Skype. [[User:Mariocart25Charizard|'Mario']][[User talk:Mariocart25Charizard|'cart25']] 03:02, November 3, 2014 (UTC) yse http://images.wikia.com/supermiron/images/f/fa/5pAmOSu.png Does he love demoting people so much that he writes demotion from a capital letter? 19:35, November 3, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:yse But it's true! 19:41, November 3, 2014 (UTC)